Dreamscape
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Danny fights a new ghost named Dreamscape. Will his powers help to bring Danny and Sam together. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

Summary: Danny fights a new ghost-Dreamscape. Will his powers help bring Danny and Sam together?

Without further interruptions I present to you…My Fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

SAM'S POV

Danny was fighting a new ghost-dreamscape. Danny, of course, was winning.

Dreamscape yelled at Danny "If I can't hurt you physically how about mentally?"

"What are you talking about?" I hear Danny yell back.

"I hope that you don't feel the need to hide any of your dreams from Miss Manson. Ha ha ha…"

I see some purple powder fly out of his hand and surround Danny and me.

THAT EVENING DANNY'S POV

I was still a little confused about Dreamscape but I decided to forget about it. I had to get ready for my party.

I had invited Tucker and Sam to spend the weekend here while my parents and Jazz were at a ghost convention in

Mississippi. I hear the phone ring and run over to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny"

"Oh…" I admit it, I was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Sam "Hey Tuck. Are you ready for this weekend?"

"No…" Okay…confused. "That's why I called. Can you deal with Sam alone?"

A little too quickly I replied "Oh yeah!...I mean…um- sure Tuck, whatever. Bye."

Click

Pause

"…Yah!..."

I start jumping around the kitchen screaming with joy.

SAMETIME SAM'S POV

It had been hours since Dreamscape had attacked and I was still extremely confused about the whole thing. I got up, frustrated grabbed my bag for Danny's house and left

When I got to his house I heard screaming- happy screaming. I walked in and found Danny jumping up and down in the kitchen. I laughed a little bit which made Danny stop and look.

"Hey…" I say, still recovering from my little laughing fit. "What's so great?" I put my bag down.

"Oh…Tuck called. We're on our own this weekend.

"Huh?" I don't get it. "Why is that so exciting?"

"Um…well…because-well" He always looks so cute when he is flustered. "because I like to spend time with you, Sam."

BEDTIME SAM'S POV

Danny is in the bathroom getting ready for bed so I decide to change in Danny's bedroom. First I turn the CD player on and switch his cd with mine. I hit play and listen as Shakira's Hips Don't lie came on. I turn up the volume and begin dancing as I walk over to my clothes. I change into my purple tube-top pajama shirt and shot-short mini-skirt that is black. I continue to dance and little do I know, Danny walks in on me. As I'm shaking my hips suddenly I feel hands on my waist. I turn my head to the side and see Danny holding my hips as I shake them back and forth. I smile at him as I turn so I'm facing him. As I continue I notice that he is staring down at my hips with a smile on his face. Seeing that makes me smile and push myself closer to him. After the longest three minutes in my life, the song ends and we stop. I walk over to his bed and lay down where there are no blankets so that he can have them, after all it is his bed. He smiles at me and climbs in. He makes sure to lay much closer to me than he actually needs to.

"Good-night Danny."

"Good-night Sammy."

Like always I couldn't sleep but Danny was sleeping like a baby. Suddenly, almost like I'm dreaming, I notice that I'm visualizing something. A wedding…now I can hear it too.

"Do you Sam Manson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you, Danny Fenton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

I then realize that Danny is laying next to me smiling. Then he smiles and mutters "I do..." Oh my God!

"Danny wake-up!"

Snore

"Ghost!", that has to work.

Snore

Ugh… "Sam Fenton!" Yah right but it was fun anyways.

"Huh? What?"

Ha, well that worked. "What were you just dreaming about?"

"Well I dreamt that-uh-um…nothing"

"A wedding?" He just stares at me so I continue "Our wedding?"

"How did you-but-huh? Oh…Dreamscape."

What! I so don't get it. "What?"

"That powder he sprayed, it gave us the power to see each other's dreams."

"Oh…okay. Well…can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I give him a dirty look. "Yeah okay. Anything."

"Well…Why did you dream of us getting married?" Man, is that bugging me.

"Anything but that…" What's up with him?

"Danny…" I say threateningly.

"Fine." He gave up, yes! "I dream of stuff like that almost every night. We've dated, kissed gotten married even had children." I laugh at the last one. "It's always different-always enjoyable-but different still."

"Enjoyable, huh?" He gives me a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah!"

"Well… how enjoyable is this?"

I lean over him, straddling his waist and kissing his neck.

SAMETIME DANNY'S POV

As Sam is kissing my neck, I decide to flip her over. I'm now straddling her waist and I lean down and capture her lips in a long passionate kiss. When we stop, Sam asks me the funniest question.

"So…do dreams ever come true for you, Danny?"

I smile and then laugh a little before kissing her briefly. After that I reply "I sure hope so, Mrs. Fenton. I hope so."

Sam giggles before saying "Sam Fenton huh? I could get used to that…"

**Author's note: Read and Review, Please.**


End file.
